Uchiha Unsealed
by MissFinest
Summary: Naruto is being tortured to death but survived. Meeting a person close to him and learning about the truth. Naruto-Strong to literal Omnipotent God (stronger than Primordial God) Naruto,Pairings Undecided,A Little Dark Naruto, Bashings included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is the rewrite of the sealed Uchiha! Please check all the boxes to support me! ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **"Jutsu"**

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

 **"Talking Bijuu/Summon"**

 **'Thinking Bijuu/Summon'**

 **"POV"**

 _ **Timeskip**_

 ** _Flashback:_** _Flashback words_

 **Mindscape:**

 **Place:**

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Story start:**_

"Guuwaghh..!" I was running across the street,People were chasing me they are holding weapons. And now I am at the corner surrounded.

"We got you know,Kyuubi!" A man shouted while hitting my stomach with a rusty metal pole.

I am always wondering...'Why do they always hurt me? Even at my birthday they even do it worse..' I covered my head with my arms.

"Tch,Surrendering now?" Another civillian said while throwing rocks. "Grwah." I grunted in pain. It really hurts I've always thought why parents left me..and not here protecting me and celebrating my birthday. 'Birthdays was supposed to be fun right? Thats what Jiji always tells me...'

"The demon is getting weaker! Hurt 'it' more!" "Yeah!" "Kill the monster!"

"W-what did I do to you..?" I said while looking at them I was so much in pain and confused.

"Playing stupid,eh? Then eat this!" A fat civillian said and then kicked me.

"You want answers!?"the mob shouted.

"You destroyed our village!" "You are a demon! Why did the Hokage even let you stay here!"

"The village is suffering because of you! "You don't even need to ask!" "The Kyuubi was sealed inside you,Scum!" I heard their insults and I was broken when I heard the last part.

"I am the kyuubi...?" I said and then I lowered my head 'Thats why they always c-call m-monster...'

A Shinobi approached me and carried me by my colar and said "Today,we witness the fall of the demon!" A cheers of happiness is heard "Hurahh!" "Kill it! Kill it!" "Be a hero!" "Hero!" the shinobi grinned and then stabbed ms with a kunai. "Fwarggh..!" Then my vision started to blackout.

'So this is it,huh? I am going to die...alone.' after that I woke up in a void it was really quiet.

 **Place: Void**

'Where am I?' I said in my head,But then I heard footsteps.

I was scared because I just got the beating of my life then this happens.

I looked at the direction of the footsteps and saw a figure, A beautiful red-head woman.

"Do not be afraid, Naruto..." she said while looking gently at me. I was so confused so I decided to ask.

"W-who are you..?" She kneeled down to match my height and then hugged me.

'What? What is she doing..?' "Miss,What are you doing?"

Then she started to cry. "Oh,my son I am real sorry for not being there for you..."

"W-what!? You are my mother?" I was surprised of what she just confessed.

"I did not abandoned you, Naruto...I was just taking my form back so I can be with you.."

She said while looking at me.

"I-I see...So am I dead?" I looked at her sadly.

"No Naruto I just called you here, Because I need to tell you something."

I am curious of what she will tell me so I just decided to listen and not to talk.

"Naruto, you are an ascending Omnipotent God. Your father was Uchiha Kazu or Chaos the Primordial God of Universe,While I Kushina Uzumaki/Uchiha is Shina the Primordial Goddess of Balance in human form."

She said proudly.

I was so shocked about what she revealed 'She?Dad?Me?A God?' I was so confused.

"W-what? If I am a God then where is my powers?" I asked.

"Also why am I omnipotent? Not like you?" I added because from what I heard Omnipotent God is stronger than a Primordial God.

"Ah,When the two creators of everyrhing our powers will combine to you when I got pregnant." She said while doing a mommy proud form.

"The night I died in my human form,I sealed your power to prevent people making you a weapon like that bastard 4th Hokage. He killed our human form when we are caught off-guard."

"You need to train. I will unseal your powers after you wake up." She said while I just nodded my head 'I will become strong for you mom!'

I was shocked and mad about the information she said,Because of all people the yondaime did this horrible crime.

"He made a seal to change your appearance,But I re-made it to be switchable seal so you can remove it later on." Kushina added.

"Wait what!? This is not what I looked?." I said surprised. She giggled at me and said ''Yes,you think I would like you to look like him?'' I want to see my face so I decided to ask.

"Then can I see what I really look?" She smiled and then snapped her fingers a mirrored appear out of nowhere and then my appearance started to change.

My hair is blackish purple not spiky and a little long I need to tie my hair and I'm a little pale. Wow mother also gave me this awesome Black Kimono Yukata.( **His face looks like Yato from the Anime Noragami but keep the whisker marks.** )

"Kaa-san, I look awesome!'' I said happily ''Yes,Naruto you look handsome."

Kushina snapped her fingers and my appearance changed back. Then she looks at Naruto sadly and said "Naruto,We will meet expect another person you will meet in the close future."

She started to fade,I tried to reach her but I failed "N-no! Don't leave me I don't want to be alone anymore!" Tears formed in my eyes,Then she was gone but the last thing I heard is "I love you."

 ** _Timeskip: Hospital_**

My body is feeling shit 'Guess I need to wake up now.' I started opening my eyes and facing me is the 3rd Hokage,Hiruzen or Jiji.

"Ugh,Jiji.." I said while trying to reach out his hand. He looked at me sadly and said "Naruto-kun,I am very sorry."

he touched my forehead and said "I did not really want to leave you alone,Those bastard civilian council hindered me to take care of you.." I looked at Jiji sadly and happy at the same time "Jiji,I forgive you...one day Jiji you will have a happy life after I become strong." I said then after that I hugged him.

 **"Hiruzen's POV"**

I was so angry at myself,Because I couldn't protect Naruto If only I knew that Minato will end up like that.

"Naruto...I will look up to that promise." I said while smiling at him,He look so happy.

Naruto was like a grandson to me he is a very kind and smart child.

"Hey..Jiji I can I go to my apartment now? I want to rest there.." Naruto said preparing to leave.

Naruto needs to heal more,But he hates Hospitals so I will allow him to leave now.

"Just be careful Naruto..." I replied,Then he left.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hey this is a rewrite of "The Sealed Uchiha" please review if liked this story also don't forget to favorite and follow the story and me.**

 **I need reviews so I can improve my writings.**

 **Also I need some help on stories like this. So if you are interested in assisting me please Pm me.**

 **follow me on insta: alysonmsf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, Sorry if I am late uploading this chapter ! because I was enjoying watching my new discovered anime called "Kamisama Hajimemashita" It is really good.**

 **Sorry again!**

 **"Jutsu"**

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

 **"Talking Bijuu/Summon"**

 **'Thinking Bijuu/Summon'**

 **"POV"**

 _ **Timeskip**_

 ** _Flashback:_** _Flashback words_

 **Mindscape:**

 **Place:**

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Story start:**_

I am now laying on my bed thinking on what is going to happen in the near future.

'Mother...,I will do it for you..for Jiji...for me.'I am so overwhelmed of the things she said it was like a dream come true.

I know that I need to be strong. I need to train hard for this they can be happy for me and they will be too...

But how will I do it?Even if I have my powers unsealed I cannot control it and even use it...

'Argh!This is so frustrating.' I clenched my fist and punched the wall.

''I need to pay Jiji a visit." I said while leaving my apartment.

 **Place: Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage is now tired because of his paperwork.

"Oh kami,Have mercy on my soul because the paperwork will not."He prayed before he continues doing his work a knock was heard.

'Knock,'Knock,'Knock,'Knock "Jiji,Can I please come in?"

'Ah that certainly is Naruto' Hiruzen said in his mind. He gestured his hand to the secretary to open the door.

"Naruto-kun,Why are you not resting?''He asked.

"Because I need to train,I need to become stronger Jiji..."Naruto replied with determination in his eyes.

'Naruto...you will certainly grow into a fine young shinobi..'Hiruzen looked into his cabinet and tossed a scroll.

"Very well,But I cannot be with you. Have this scroll and read it you must first study on how to manipulate chakra,Also don't forget to study before the academy starts"

Naruto was smilling because he was being helped and he will be strong.

'I will not disappoint you...'Naruto was leaving the room and said "Thank very much Jiji..."

 **"Naruto's POV"**

"Man,Jiji is so nice..."I was walking in the street and then I saw a place where I can train.

It was place full of rocks and some training dummies.

"Oh? This should be a good place where I can train..." I said then I saw a paper "R201TrainingGroundANBU"The notes says.

'Anbu Training grounds? Cool!But what if I am not allowed?'I looked down on the floor"Meh,Its not like they would arrest me or something..."then I just walked in the training ground.

I reached for my bag and then opened a scroll that Jiji gave me 'Chakra control? 1. Tree walking(Place chakra into your feet and stick in a wall then try to balance it off'

"Okay then..Just put chakra in my feet and balance it off...easy."Naruto said arrogantly but it backfired him in the end.

'Okay lets do this walk walk walk wal-woooah!'"WOAH!Im FLYING AWAY!"and then my face landed in a hard rocky floor,Ouch.

"Man,this sucks..."I muttered quietly. 'Sigh,Let me do it again...'

Balance the chakra...Okay here we go.

"Walk,walk,walk,walk" I was now walking successfully,This is not bad..

 ** _Timeskip: After Tree Walking_**

"Hwaghh...I am so tired.."Naruto said while looking at the destroyed trees.

it looks like a warzone. What do you expect from a uncontrolled Godlike powers?

'Hm,Now I need to do the Water Walking.' I searched for my scroll on how to do it properly.

"Okay it says...'Flow the chakra constantly and balance it.' And lets do it."

Naruto started walking on the water and it seems he is doing pretty good.

"Man,this is very easy who knows I can be string in no time!" He said while jumping up in down.

and then that was his mistake. The water started rising higher and higher until it became a tsunami. "WHAT THE HELL!?A TSUNAMI!" Naruto started running and running until he reached the top of a rocky mountain. "Phew,that water won't reach me."Naruto wiped his sweat. Then he started hearing cracks. "Who the hell farted!?" Naruto shouted and then he made another mistake. He triggered the rocks and resulted in his fall.

"Gwah!" "Ughh!" "Sqee!" "Bwah!" When he reached the ground,Rocks started dropping on the top of his head.

Naruto covered his head which now have a swelling bump.

"I hate this training.." Naruto tried walking in water and then after a minutes he perfected it but with a price to pay. His body is now ragged.

"Now that I am done training let me rest for a few minutes." Naruto is now laying under a tree.

 **Mindscape:**

A big creature is seen in the darkness...

 **"Ningen...host is close by.."** The creature said.

Naruto was resting until he woke up in an unknown place.

'A sewer? Tch,the Anbu caught me and threw me here?' Naruto is now walking around the place until he heard a voice.

 **"Come here...follow the tubes.."** the voice said.

Naruto followed the tubes and saw a giant cage with a Seal on the center.

"Is this?-" Naruto asked but was cut off by the Kyuubi.

 **"Yes,I am the Kyuubi No Yoko...You can call me Kurama."** Kurama said while swaying his tails.

Naruto was looking at the big fox and then approached him and sat down on top of his head.

"This is a fluffy head Kurama."Naruto said while patting Kurama's head.

Kurama was embarrassed by his actions and just shaked him off his head.

 **"Stop that Kit...There is something I want to tell you,But you need to remove this damned seal.** **"** Kurama saidwhile scratching the seal.

Naruto approached the seal and then removed it.

"Is this okay?" Naruto said,While Kurama looked at him and said **"Yes,But I sensed the Yondaime's chakra inside it..And I think its the right thing I hold it off for 9 years."** Naruto looked at him and said horrified "What!? That bastard's chakra is inside me!? I want to puke!" While fainting comically.

 **"He will take control of you and you are not ready to fight him."** Kurama said while doing a sleeping position.

Naruto sat infront of him 'Kurama is right...I am not strong enough..'

"Very well...Kurama I don't know any jutsus maybe you can teach me?"

I said while doing a smile.

Kurama sighed and looked at me.

 **"No..."** He said I was surprised that he said no. "What!?then how can I be stronger!?If-"

 **"Kit,I am not yet finished!"** Kurama said while slapping his tail into Naruto's face.

Naruto touched his face and shouted at the fox "THEN DON'T TALK SLOW! I WOULD ASSUME THAT YOU ARE DONE! BAKA!" and then he kicked Kurama's face.

 **"Tch,Whatever.."** Kurama replied while closing his eyes.

 **"You already have the training requirements,I don't need to help you."**

Kurama added,While Naruto looked confused "Huh?Where is it then..?"

Kurama Sat down and clapped his hands then winds gathered around him and Naruto.

"W-what!? What is this wind!?" Naruto said while trying to hold down his body.

Kurama did not answer. Then a golden light appeared in his mindscape.

 **"There look a scroll,It's the scroll that your mother gave you."** Kurama said and then he approached it and threw it to Naruto.

The scroll is Golden and Has blue lights covering it.

Naruto opened it and said "Kurama,Why is this in a different langauge but I can understand it?"

 **"You can understand it because,Thats the language your mother speak. And also to prevent people stealing it."**

Kurama said lazily.

Naruto just said 'Oh' and then he heard a snore.

Naruto looked at the source and it was Kurama.

"Baka-fox! I am going to train now!" Naruto said waking up Kurama.

 **"Huh?Whatever go away now...zzz...zz.."** Kurama mumbled

'Stupid fox...' Naruto said in his mind and then left.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey did you like it? Please a review so I can improve this story!**

 **Also please check all the boxes and click save!**

 **Sorry for the Cliffhanger!**


	3. Story info

**Hey readers! This page is about how will the story go okay?**

 **just review or pm me to change things**

 **or if you want to help me make this story pm me.**

.

.

.

Chapter 1-5 Naruto is still discovering about his powers.

Chapter 6-10 Naruto is Awakening his hidden powers.

Chapter 11-15 Naruto is now strong and now Chunin is exam is starting.

Chapter 16-20 Naruto will fight Orochimaru and a monster from the heavenly planes.

Chapter 21-? Undecided.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey readers... Sorry for not uploading new chapters I was really busy at school,Because I want to be popular (It's the first day of school and everyone is a transferee so we don't really know each other.) Lmao so yeah...**

 **Also sometimes I feel lazy..**

 **ALSO I CHANGED THE PRIMORDIAL GOD THING ON NARUTO! HE WILL BE SUPER BADASS GODLIKE LIKE SHIT TO FUCKING AWESOME! HE WILL BE AN OMNIPOTENT GOD SHIT DOGE.**

 **COOL. BUT THERE WILL BE CHALLENGES COMING FROM HIM SO THE STORY WILL NOT BE BORING,JUST CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO SEE THE CHANGES.**

 **Also if you feel bored about Naruto not OP from the start but, GUESS WHAT Don't read! Or just be patient cuz,After finishing the 5 chapters maybe you will have some action.**

 **ALSO REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS THATS ONLY WHAT I WANT.**

 **Ty.**

"Jutsu"

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

"Talking Bijuu/Summon"

'Thinking Bijuu/Summon

 **"POV"**

 ** _Timeskip_**

 ** _Flashback:_** _Flashback words_

 **Mindscape:**

 **Place:**

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

 **Story start:**

As I started to wake up I felt a presence...

I opened my eyes and saw a woman and she is an Anbu.

"You,What are you doing here? Anbu is only allowed here." She said

while looking at me. She has a long purple hair with a neko mask.

I stood up and replied "I'm sorry...I couldn't find any suitable Training Grounds for my immense powers..." while holding my hand and doing the 'Puppy eye no Jutsu'

The Anbu was taken back of what he said and felt bad because she couldn't resist the cute little boy infront of her. What she didn"t know is that the Jutsu Naruto used on her is taking effect on her womanly side.

"N-no,Thats okay...next time just ask the Hokage for permission." She said while giving me an Anbu Pass and left with a shunshin.

After that,I closed my eyes and opened the scroll in my mind.

It says **P** **owers of the Almighty.'**

 **There are Three types of Godly Powers, One is Heavenly,Celestial and the last one is the Eternal.**

"Ho?,This is interesting." He said.

 **First,Let this scroll explain what is a "Heavenly Powers"**

 **Heavenly Powers is a "Holy Powers" that only comes from the Heavenly plains or any gods that is born from nouns(You know the noun. Common noun like minor God of Trees or something like that.) God represents.**

 **Example is "Inari Goddess of the Foxes." she is residing to the heavenly plains and powers nature.**

 **And now the next is Celestial.**

 **Celestial Powers came from the Universe they use it for powering the stars,planets and life.**

 **They can be also called "Cosmic Powers"**

 **Like Izanami,Izanagi,Chaos and Shina.**

 **Primordial Gods are Celestial.**

 **And the lastly The Eternal.**

 **The Eternal Power came from the will of combining powers of both Primordial Gods,**

 **That Eternal Power can be called "Divine Powers" in a battle or you are using it in any ways**

 **But if you are really just lonely and want some child you are NOT getting a chance that your child will ascend to Omnipotence.**

 **Luckily,You are the first one to ascend Omnipotence.**

As Naruto read the sentences he felt so special.

"Hn,I am so cool that I can blow up the world with a blink."

He proclaimed.

 **So onto the topic, In this part we are going to learn all of the abilities you have.**

 **You have all of those Powers but, You need to unlock them in their full potential and some of it needs awakening.**

 **First you have the most easiest abilities. And it's called "Blessing and Cursing."**

 **The "Blessing Ability" is an ability to bless or giving someone a luck on a certain thing.**

 **And the "Cursing Ability" is an ability to curse or give someone a misfortune on a certain degree.**

 **You need to balance those two so you can attain the next level of it.**

 **Next is the "Purifying Ability"**

 **This ability is a skill where you can clean a tainted soul or clean a brainwashed person. Sometimes,you can even use it to control one's heart.**

 ** _Verde cus leinte parvone.(Ancient word : Unlock this after you perfect those.)_**

"Well,that's unexpected..." said Naruto while preparing to leave his mindscape.

 ** _Timeskip: Naruto's Apartment_**

Naruto is now seen laying on his bed.

'Sigh,this is really getting pain in the ass..' he said in his mind.

Then Kyuubi replied **"Kit,Why don't you try going into small villages and find some poor people to bless?"**

Naruto jumped out of his bed and said "Kurama! You are so smart! I never really thought about it."

 **"Heh,What do you expect from a thousand year old fox?"**

Kurama boasted while putting his hand on his chest.

Naruto sweat-dropped and said "I take it back..."

Before Kurama could finish his retort Naruto has cut their communication line.

 **"You Ungrate-!"** Naruto shooked his head 'Stupid fox...can't get really quiet.'

Then Naruto planned on how to escape the village.

"Hmmm,I saw this Anbu performed this seal when they try to catch me..."

Naruto crossed his fingers and then said the jutsu "Kage bunny no jutsu? No thats not it hmmm...Kage lord darkness zero jitsu? No no what the hell is it again!? Aha! Let me do it again." Naruto performed the seal and said

 **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** And then 10k Narutos appeared.

"WHAT THE HECK!?,I only need ONE!" Naruto said then he ordered to despell the 9,999 Narutos and it caused him a big head ache.

"Oh I remember the information?" Naruto said and then he just shrugged it off and then he ordered the clone and said "Clone,You keep training for physical excercise okay? And act like me." The Clone just saluted and left.

'Okay so I just need to perform a strong henge..' he said and then transformed into a fat civillian.

Naruto walked outside his apartment and then proceeded to leave the village.

Then the two guards of the gate noticed a civillian walking out of the gate and said

"Sir,Why are you leaving?" Izumo asked

Then the fat(Naruto) Civillian said "Oh,Shinobi-san...There are no more chicken wings here in the leaf so I need to adventure some villages who have more good food." He said while eating a greasy Chicken (Illusion)

The Guards cringe at the sight so they just asked where was his Village pass.

"Sir,Can you please show us your pass?" Kotetsu asked nicely

Naruto started panicking but he didn't show it. 'Shhiit what will I do? You are a God naruto! You know what to do!'

Then he got a genius Idea and created an illusion

"Shinobi-san? Is this the pass?" The Fat(Naruto) civillian said while showing a disgusting greasy smelly Pass that you can barely recognize.

Naruto saw the disgusted look on their face and made it more worse.

"Sorry,Shinobi-san but Let me clean this a bit." Naruto rubbed the Pass into his sweaty shirt and it even made it worse.

"S-sir!You can k-keep that disgus-we mean the pass goodbye!"

They replied puking and then fainted.

Naruto laughed like a maniac inside his mind

"Plan escape:Complete." He said and then proceeded to find a village.

And then he dispelled the henge.

 **Place: The Wave Village**

Naruto appeared infront of the village and felt pity for the people.

He could see thugs taxing the poor people and some abusing them.

"This is horrible.." Naruto said while looking around the village

And then a thug approached him and said "You brat! I never saw you here!"

'Tch,Bastard' Naruto said in his mind.

He looked at the thug and said "Sir,I just want to adventure the village."

Then the thug looked smugly at Naruto and said "Then you need to payup!"

Naruto was getting annoyed so he used his Godly Powers to destroy his body when he punched him **(A/N This is just a uncontrolled Godly Punch.)**

and only blood was left on the ground.

"Now the pest is gone." Naruto said awesomely.

And then after a few hours of walk he saw a bridge builder

 **"Tazuna's POV"**

Tazuna is now seen sitting on a wood plank watching his co-workers build the bridge.

"Reyuchi! What are you doing!?" Tazuna shouted when he saw Reyuchi leaving the bridge.

He looked at Tazuna and said "Old friend,I can't take this anymore..goodbye"

And then he saw him leaving with a boat.

"N-No! Come back!" He shouted several times but then failed.

'I am going to fail...!' And then fainted because of exhaustion.

 ** _With Naruto_**

Naruto watched the event that has transpired.

And then did a thinking pose.

"How unfortunate...Maybe with this guy I can train my powers"

'Then how to do this? Aha!' I draw a cross on the air and then pointed my two fingers at him. A gold cross Appeared while a symbol of Omnipotence showed on top of it.

 **"I,Naruto bless thee,Tazuna of will power!"** Then my hand started shining

And a small ball of light formed on the tip of my fingers and then it hit the chest of Tazuna.

Tazuna got up and shouted "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

and then continued to build the bridge.

Naruto saw what he did and said "Damn,It worked!"

and started dancing like crazy :p then after that he continued to search for someone to curse.

A thug was talking to his partner and said "Boss Gato will be paying us if we make them suffer!"

and then the other nodded "Yer right,Dis trash should be swepty away!"

Naruto heard them 'Gato?Who the hell is that?Meh,Lets find that Gato'

Naruto approached them in henge and said "Yo,Where is boss right now again?!"

They both looked at him and said "Aye,You stupid he is at the Large boat over there!"

they pointed at the boat.

I started walking to the boat and while finding Gato.

Then I saw 20 Thugs gaurding a large room, The top of the door has a "Gato" name on it.

'So..This is where Gato resides...' Naruto said in his thought.

As Naruto approached the room he was stopped by thugs.

"Heyya-! What er ye doing!? Did ya boss er send ye here!?"

One of the thugs said.

And then Naruto replied "Err-yes! Did yer fergot ther boss sent er me for er der money pay check?" He smirked in his mind 'I pulled that off perfectly!'

One of the thugs agreed "Yes-er! Boss told us that der

will pey er us! He said something err about der pay sender."

Naruto was suprised that his lie was actually true! That was a coiencidence tho.

All of the thugs agreed and then someone said"Mey aye ask bos err extra gold der pay okay?" Then Naruto just nodded and walked to the room.

'Hn,This is Gato? Makes me laugh.' He said in his mind and then he sneaked towards the ceiling.

As Naruto sticks his feet onto the ceiling he is thinking about the possible curses that he can give to Gato.

'Hmmm..Curse to be smelly?Nah,Curse to be surrounded by gay?No...

Ahh! I GOT IT!'He said in his mind.

 **"I,Naruto curse you,Gato to the depths of Yomi to be unfortunate fpr the rest of your worthless life!"**

As he chanted he form a Cross that is colored Pitch black and red flames circulating it. It was scary when he did it.

Then all of a sudden a black thunder shoots down.

After that Naruto left the room and observed Gato outside.

 ** _With Naruto_**

As he watch Gato scream in Agony for 10 seconds he started planning for the future events...

"Hn..I will need to revive The Yondaime in the future..."He said while switching to Uchiha mode.

'I need him for questioning and my REVENGE..' He said in his mind as he unconciously absorbed darkness.

His eyes changed into a 3 tomoe Sharingan. But his eyes show power than any sharingan...His eyes became Glowy-Dark Red.

And then he started walking towards his Village location.

"Tch,Bastard got me emotional..."

 **Unkown Place**

"Is 'he' doing well?" The person said while drinking a cup of sake..

The man removed his Anbu mask and said.

"The 'boy' is now closer to our hands.." The Anbu said.

The person smirked and said his thoughts out loud "In a few years..We will meet my 'Weapon'." And then laughed maniacly.

 **Place: Konohagakure no Sato (Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto arrived in his room and dispelled the clone.

"Dispell yourself." He commanded and then he received the memories and experience of his clone.

After that he got a mild headache and body pain.

"Grugh..My body is now adapting to physical training"he said while he lay down into his bed.

Hmm... I completed the training.

I should rest for now so I could refresh my strength and energy...Sucks for me this will take a while

"Pfft,Thats what you get for being so gifted..You need to a pay a price."

He said to himself and closed his eyes.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Sorry if you feel rushed,I need to update this chapter so I can give you more fast.**

 **Hey! Yes you! Give me a review so I can make more Changes.**

 **Ja Ne ~MsF**


End file.
